prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 15, 2019 Smackdown results
The January 15, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 15, 2019 at the Legacy Arena at The Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary With Becky Lynch securing her place as the top challenger for SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka at Royal Rumble one week ago, The Man wasted no time running down The Empress of Tomorrow. Showing that she would not take kindly to insults such as “paper champion,” Asuka arrived and bluntly told Lynch that she was going down at Chase Field in Phoenix. Just when it seemed like the fists may start flying, The IIconics hit the scene to interrupt and insult Asuka and Becky. The Irish Lass Kicker was in no mood for disruptions, however, only putting up with the duo's usual antics for so long before challenging one of them - didn't matter which - to a match ... next. Peyton Royce stepped up to challenge a fired-up Becky Lynch (who wasn't even dressed to compete), as Billie Kay and Asuka remained at ringside (while NXT Superstar Lacey Evans watched from a monitor in the backstage area). Despite Royce's (and intermittently Kay's) best efforts, there was no bringing Becky back to Earth on this night, as The Scarlet Spitfire locked her opponent in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout victory. Becky had zero time to celebrate though, as an irate Asuka stormed into the ring, seemingly telling Becky to take a seat at ringside as she challenged Billie Kay by bashing her head against the ring apron several times. Not to be upstaged by her Royal Rumble opponent, SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka took on Billie Kay on the spot on SmackDown LIVE. With Lynch watching from ringside, The Empress of Tomorrow made short work of Kay, finishing off her unexpected opponent with the Asuka Lock in dominant fashion. Becky returned to the ring for an intense standoff with Asuka, as champion and challenger both were ready for their clash at Royal Rumble in two weeks. After WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan disrespected the WWE Universe from the concourse last week, mocking them for their lifestyle choices and eating habits, AJ Styles took to the concourse this week to celebrate everything from hot dogs to the soft drinks we wash them down with! However, Styles got more than he bargained for when Bryan popped out of nowhere, sucker-punched AJ and began to beat him down. The Phenomenal One rallied back in the scrap to take down The Beard, slamming the WWE Champion through a table before security pried him away. SmackDown LIVE's newest sensation, Mustafa Ali, was scheduled to square off against Samoa Joe in the biggest one-on-one match of Ali's SmackDown LIVE tenure thus far ... but Joe made sure the match never got underway. Ali was clearly ready to roll as he entered the ring, but Joe blitzed Mustafa prior to the bell, beating the upstart down with a vicious assault that saw The Samoan Submission Machine twice ram Ali face-first into the ring post before hurling him into the ringside barricade with all his might. Samoa Joe promised that this was merely a preview of what was going to happen to every Superstar he crosses paths with in the Men's Royal Rumble Match. In one of the most anticipated rematches in recent SmackDown LIVE history, Rey Mysterio collided with Andrade on SmackDown LIVE. With both Superstars looking to prove their superiority as well as claim a big win ahead of the Royal Rumble event, Rey and Andrade produced a high-octane thriller from the jump. Highlights included Rey dropping Andrade with everything from a dazzling hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle onto the ringside floor and Andrade pummeling Rey with his signature impactful, freaky-athletic offense. In the height of the action, Mysterio drilled his foe with a 619 and was seemingly nearing victory. However, when Zelina Vega got on the apron and distracted the referee, Andrade swiped Rey off the top rope and connected with a hanging Hammerlock DDT, securing another win over The Greatest Mask of All Time. The Miz spared no expense or grand gesture as he attempted to throw “The Best Birthday Bash in the World” for his tag team partner and co-bestie, Shane McMahon. Miz went all out, ordering two cakes (with an image of Miz and Shane on one of them) for his partner, a new pair of sneakers that noted sneakerhead Shane-O-Mac had never even seen before and a full highlight reel of Shane McMahon's most memorable career moments, concluding with Shane and The A-Lister becoming a tag team. Shane, although skeptical at first, seemed genuinely touched by Miz's thoughtfulness and then opened up to Miz about how he's always wanted to be Tag Team Champion and that he is honored to be walking into Royal Rumble with Miz as his partner. Miz assured Shane that they would achieve Shane's dream by becoming SmackDown Tag Team Champions at Royal Rumble. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly, and the “Birthday” song began to be sung, but SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bar arrived, clearly with party-pooping on their minds. Sheamus & Cesaro made it clear that Miz & Shane should get all the celebrating out of their systems now because there was no way they would be celebrating after their match with the REAL best tag team in the world at the Royal Rumble. Shane-O-Mac took great exception to that claim, suggesting that Sheamus & Cesaro couldn't be all that great since they had to resort to sneak-attacking his partner last week. Shane then suggested that Sheamus should square off with Miz right now if he's really as big and bad as he's suggesting. Miz was a bit taken aback since he wasn't dressed to compete, but Shane built his partner up, reminding Miz that Shane wasn't dressed to compete when he won the WWE World Cup. With Shane clearly confident in Miz's ability to pull it off, The A-Lister seemingly became overcome with self-assurance and told The Celtic Warrior to bring it on. With their respective partners in their corners, The Miz and Sheamus squared off in the main event of SmackDown LIVE. Sheamus took control in the early goings, as The Miz, who clearly wasn't prepared to compete, tried to get acclimated in his suit pants and dress shoes. The Miz soon found his literal and figurative footing, surging back on Sheamus with a gritty attack that had The Celtic Warrior reeling. Cesaro attempted to get involved, but Shane-O-Mac would have none of it, chucking The Swiss Superman off the apron and into one of the birthday cakes that was positioned at ringside. This sudden distraction threw Sheamus off his game and allowed Miz to score a surprise rollup on Sheamus for the win. After the match, Sheamus was irate, but The Miz quickly silenced him with a Skull-Crushing Finale. The two weren't done though, as Miz then suggested that Shane-O-Mac go Coast-to-Coast on Sheamus ... but with cake positioned in front of the SmackDown Tag Team Champion's face ... and, well, that's exactly what happened. Miz & Shane celebrated a successful night (and birthday), but will they still be all smiles after they clash with The Bar at Royal Rumble in less than two weeks? Results ; ; *Becky Lynch defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) by submission (7:45) *Asuka defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) by submission (1:14) *Samoa Joe vs. Mustafa Ali match never got started **Joe attacked Ali before the bell could even ring. *Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Rey Mysterio (18:11) *The Miz (w/ Shane McMahon) defeated Sheamus (w/ Cesaro) (5:48) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Becky Lynch v Peyton Royce 1-15-19 SD 1.jpg 1-15-19 SD 2.jpg 1-15-19 SD 3.jpg 1-15-19 SD 4.jpg 1-15-19 SD 5.jpg 1-15-19 SD 6.jpg Asuka v Billie Kay 1-15-19 SD 7.jpg 1-15-19 SD 8.jpg 1-15-19 SD 9.jpg 1-15-19 SD 10.jpg AJ Styles and Daniel Bryan threw down in the concourse 1-15-19 SD 11.jpg 1-15-19 SD 12.jpg 1-15-19 SD 13.jpg 1-15-19 SD 14.jpg 1-15-19 SD 15.jpg 1-15-19 SD 16.jpg 1-15-19 SD 17.jpg 1-15-19 SD 18.jpg Samoa Joe heinously assaulted Mustafa Ali prior to their scheduled match 1-15-19 SD 19.jpg 1-15-19 SD 20.jpg 1-15-19 SD 21.jpg 1-15-19 SD 22.jpg 1-15-19 SD 23.jpg 1-15-19 SD 24.jpg Andrade v Rey Mysterio 1-15-19 SD 25.jpg 1-15-19 SD 26.jpg 1-15-19 SD 27.jpg 1-15-19 SD 28.jpg 1-15-19 SD 29.jpg 1-15-19 SD 30.jpg The Bar interrupted The Miz’s “Bestie Birthday Bash” for Shane McMahon 1-15-19 SD 31.jpg 1-15-19 SD 32.jpg 1-15-19 SD 33.jpg 1-15-19 SD 34.jpg 1-15-19 SD 35.jpg 1-15-19 SD 36.jpg The Miz v Sheamus 1-15-19 SD 37.jpg 1-15-19 SD 38.jpg 1-15-19 SD 39.jpg 1-15-19 SD 40.jpg 1-15-19 SD 41.jpg 1-15-19 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1013 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1013 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1013 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results